Hippie Barbie
by giacinta2
Summary: Sam's hair is urgently in need of a radical trim. He's loathe to lose his flowing locks, but Dean's threats eventually get him to the barber's shop!


Sam carded long, elegant fingers through his thick mop of hair. An action followed by a deep sigh.

His chestnut mane had gotten ridiculously out of hand, trailing messily down across his shoulders. For days now, Dean had been threatening to tie him down and shear it off with a pair of hedge clippers if Sam didn't take his skinny butt to the barber's shop.

He hadn't worn it this long since the months with Amelia. She'd been fine with it, gripping his hair in handfuls when she orgasmed. He pushed the image away.

:  
That period of his life was a touchy one, both for himself and for his brother. Even now, Sam wasn't sure of the reason he didn't go looking for Dean. It was entirely out of character for him and to this day he wondered if there had been the involvement of some supernatural being to keep him from his big brother. Maybe one day he'd know for sure.

As for his hair, much as it pained Sam to admit it, his sibling was right. The danger the flowing locks posed when faced with an enemy who could easily reach out and grab them, effectively restraining him, was more than obvious.

He thought back to the epic battles fought with his dad throughout his teenage years The more John had tried to reason with him that keeping his hair short like his big brother's was a necessity, the more Sam stubbornly refused to cut it.

Only when the disputes became red-hot, and only then, would Sam grudging allow Dean to trim off a couple of inches. John would still look at his youngest askance, but he realized a partial victory was better than none!

The memory brought a smile to Sam's lips. He and his dad might have argued and gone at each other like two bulls in an arena, but deep down, despite all that had happened, he understood John loved him, and the thought comforted him even now.

:

'You still lounging around giving your impression of a hippie Barbie?'

Sam huffed. 'I told you I'd go get my hair cut as soon as I had a spare moment,'

'Dude. The moment's arrived. Your own personal chauffeur will transport your Barbie ass to the shop, and while you're having a full beauty make-over, I'll pick up some groceries.'

'But...'

'No buts, Sammy! It'll be my pleasure to accompany you,' Dean said with a chuckle.

Holding out his sibling's jacket, an anticipatory grin on his handsome features, Dean waited for Sam to slip it on. 'Dude. Not just chauffeur, but butler too!'

Even Sam, with all his aversion to cutting his hair, knew when he was beaten. With a major bitch-face, he complied and followed Dean up the stairs and out into the Impala.

:

Drawing up at the barber's, Dean gave his sibling an encouraging smile. 'Don't look so downtrodden, bro. It'll grow back.'

With a scowl, Sam dragged his feet through the door and into the den of iniquity that was a barber's shop.

He did pick up a notch when he saw the new addition to the staff, a trim brunette with all her assets in the right places.

While not the blatant womanizer his brother was, Sam had a healthy appetite for sex. He might not indulge as frequently as Dean, but he made up for it in intensity.

Loathe to admit it, especially to himself, the best sex he'd ever experienced was with Ruby.

Maybe it was down to the demon blood, though Sam knew it wasn't just that.

Ruby was wearing a dead meat-suit. There was no fear of harming the woman whose soul had once inhabited it.

Sam squirmed in the barber's chair, his cock beginning to strain against his pants as he remembered the libidinous and animalistic intercourse he'd shared with the demon.

Was that really him? A monster who'd enjoyed that kind of sex? He'd never wanted to look deep within himself, never wanted to discover if the demon blood still flowed through his veins, if his powers were still there, latent, waiting only for him to flick a few switches and draw them to the forefront once again.

With a shiver he banished the thought from his mind. He was Sam Winchester, Dean's nerdy little brother and a seasoned hunter, nothing else.

'So, how do you want it,' the barber asked, fixing a yellow apron around Sam's neck.

'As short as you can without cutting too much off,' Sam replied. And he wasn't completely joking.

The end


End file.
